User blog:Shinjojin/OPAU profile: World Government Nico Robin
This is an incomplete "What if" profile of Nico Robin that I started making about eight months ago that was based on what it would be like if Robin were a top elite member of the world government instead of the strawhats. I was gonna wait until I've completed it first but I decided to post it anyway just show you guys how much I did so far. Don't worry though, I am still gonna update it every now and then until its finally completed. Help will be appreciated! __TOC__ Name: Nico Robin Nicknames: Demon child, Black Rose, Shadow blossom, Shigan Goddess, The Femme fatale of the WG, Woman of 100 fists, Lethal Violet, Cunning Flower, among other names. Age: 28 (debut), 30 (after time skip) Birthday: February 6th Height: 6'2" (7'9" in Mankai Form) Measurements: 38"-23"-36" Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Occupations: Super Assassin/Soldier, Secret Intelligence agent, Commander, Bodyguard, Researcher Affiliations: Goseikishi, Shadow Admiral of the Marines special division and Head of the Marines Intelligence division (former), Vice-president of Baroque Works (only as an undercover assignment, which is to spy on Crocodile for the WG), member and Co-leader of CP9 (former), special child weapon (former) Devil Fruit: Hana Hana no Mi ("Bloom Bloom" or "Flower Flower" Fruit) Abilities: High level proficiency in all three types of Haki (especially Kenbunshoku Haki), Absolute master of many forms of armed and unarmed martial arts (including Rokushiki and Hachidenshiki), Highly proficant in using Life Return, Gifted Archaeologist, Espionage specialist, Genius intellect, Skilled tactician, Leadership Pre-TS Douriki: 5025 (normal/suppressed form), 10,050 (Mankai Form) Post-TS Douriki: 6200 (normal/suppressed form), 12,400 (Mankai Form) Nico Robin is an elite member of the World government who became a CP9 member at age 13 and a Shadow Admiral of the Marines at age 22. She's currently one of the members of the Goseikishi (Five star knights), the most powerful group of enforcers the Gorosei commands. ---- ='Appearance'= Nico Robin is a tall, slender yet very athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue with dark and wide pupils, her skin is slightly dark, and she has a very characteristic plain nose. Robin's limbs are somewhat long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers and fighting skills) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. Many people consider her very attractive. However, in her Mankai Bushin state, she is about almost two feet taller, her body is more muscular and built (although not to super bulky proportions like Ms. Monday of Baroque Works), along with longer hair and a wider waist, overall a body of a powerful (yet still good looking) amazon. The only time Robin goes into this state is when she gets completely serious in a tough battle. She admitted one time to Lucci during their fight that only a few living souls have seen her in this form. She frequently wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color (often black or purple) or consisting of leather, sometimes both, along with being fond of wearing high heels. However thanks to training, these outfits don't affect Robin's height, posture, or the way, or speed at which she walks, runs, or even the way she fights. During her CP9 years, she often wears revealing outfits which usually consists of either single piece vests with small tight skirts or catsuits, usually paired with long tight-skin gloves and thigh-length high heel boots. During her Marine years, she wears outfits that are more formal but still revealing. She even (at a later time) sports a shorter hair style. As with all high ranking marines, she also wears a marine coat on her shoulders, only that its black instead of the usual white, befitting her position as Shadow admiral. One common trait with all of her attires is that Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name, along with sometimes having a flower-like insignia on the back of her upper clothes. She has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. (More to be added soon) ---- ='Personality'= Robin often comes off as a calm, quiet, and collective person, even cold at times, probably as a result from her violent upbringing. She had many personality changes though out the years due to various experiences. During her time as a CP9 agent, she is colder and more ruthless, as well as more distant from others, almost becoming just what the WG wants her to become, although she still maintains some morality. During her time with the Marines, she is much more cunning and aggressive than ever, albeit less ruthless and distant, along with being more moral then before. However, despite all these changes, her core personality traits remain unchanged which that of a very kind, caring and deeply saddened woman who just wants to be free from the WG's clutches and pursue her true goal: finding the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History of the world. Although serious and reserved most of the time, Robin has shown that she can be quite a tease when she wants to. She also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, which usually creeps some people out, mainly those who work under her or alongside her. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary. While she's also known to be very merciless in combat, there had been exceptions where she would hold back to give inferior enemies a chance to defend themselves just to be fair. Another thing to note is that despite how merciless she is, there are things that she would not do which are killing innocent people and those who have some goodness within them unless she's forced to. She is, however, 100% ruthless towards those who are truly evil, even going as far making them suffer cruel deaths all while showing a much darker (and demonic) side of her in the process. She first displayed this when she furiously murdered the all the Tenryuubito and guards in the top floor of a slave complex during the slave liberation 13 years ago. Like Akoji and Smoker, Robin also follows her own sense of justice as she believed that the absolute justice that the WG represents is nothing more than an excuse for their cruel actions. Her enraged murdering of the World nobles during the slave liberation incident 13 years ago was due to two other beliefs of hers - the first being that to her, power hunger is one of the ultimate forms of sin (as in while it's true that those who commit crimes such as piracy, robbery, kidnapping, massacre and the like are scum, those however who abuse their power over others to point of committing inhumane acts on innocent lives just for sick and twisted pleasures without a sense of compassion and regret within their hearts, are far worse than scum), and second being that in her eyes, NO ONE should be immune to justice, not even those of nobility. (More to be added soon) ---- ='Powers and Abilities'= Being a biogenetically enhanced elite member of the World Government, Robin is one of the most powerful combatants the organization has ever produced, having due to possessing strong physical fighting skills (having mastery in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, including Rokushiki, which she completely mastered at age 10, and Hachidenshiki, which she mastered at age 13), incredible willpower (due to her mastering all three forms of Haki at age 11) and amazing proficiency in the use of her "special" abilities (Her Hana Hana no Mai and Seimei Kikan abilities). Along with having superhuman strength, speed and skills, she also possesses a great deal of genius-level intellect and is very resourceful, especially when it comes to gathering information, making her perfect for espionage missions and battle strategizing. She is also very proficient at torture (even though she appears to be enjoying it in front of her victims when in actuality she doesn't, as she only pretends to be enjoying it solely to look more intimidating to force information out of her victims). It is said that during the slave liberation incident at Mariejois, she supposedly fought with Fisher Tiger and killed all the slaves in a slave complex that tried to escape as well as some of the guards that abandoned their duty to stop Tiger as she deems them as weaklings for not fulfilling their duties as guards who are supposed to protect the Tenryuubito that were in the complex at the time, leading those said Tenryuubito to being killed by Tiger himself. While it is true that she did indeed killed a lot a people at the complex during the incident, the rest of the story, however, was a lie when in actually, she, in pure unrestrained rage, killed all 1,000 guards and DF-powered mercenaries as well as being the one who killed all the Tenryuubito that were present there while secretly helping Tiger freeing the surviving slaves, along with the truth being the slaves that were actually killed there were already killed by the Tenryuubito themselves in a twisted fashion way before either her or Tiger even arrived there. This is what actually happened at the incident that only a few people are aware of. Despite all this however, the fact that she is able to kill so many people at a very young age shows that even at the age of 15, Robin was already capable of mass-murder, along with the fact that she can even defeat devil fruit users without too much trouble was a major indication of just how strong and powerful she can truly be. Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the language scripted on Poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. She taught most of these skills to herself through research in the library of Ohara during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. But ever since she was captured and recruited into the World Government, she was forbidden to do any research on the Void century as any attempt to do so will be lead to severe punishment or worse, her death. Devil Fruit: Hana Hana no Mai Robin ate the Hana Hana no Mi at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. With its power, she can sprout multiple copies of her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects (except for seastone). She can use this power in many different ways whether for battle (such as sprouting multiple arms on her enemies and put them in painful submission holds, striking her opponent with both her real and sprouted arms/legs simultaneously for greater damage, just to name a couple), support (such as transporting objects or people either by growing feet to the object/person or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object/person to the next), espionage (such as using sprouted copies of her eyes and ears for information gathering), or other things. She can even use each limb created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger limbs out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes, opening a path way to even more powerful techniques. The best feat about this power, however, is she can even create full body clones of herself. While the fruit does give her great power, it does have its weaknesses (other than the usual general weaknesses that all DF powers share like making the user weak to seawater). For starters, Robin will gain damage to her body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. Also she can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each sprouted part is capable of that part's normal movements, the copy of the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to his/her individual strength. This means that the individual strength in the replicating appendages is basically no different to that of Robin's actual corresponding limbs. So even if she sprouts a hundred arms or more in order to aid in carrying something, she will still feel like she's carrying the load with her own two arms. She is also limited by the fact that she of course needs to be aware of the position of the object or person in order to sprout extra limbs on that object or person. Rokushiki and Hachidenshiki As one of the various successful results of the "Super Weapon" project, due to many mental and physical enhancements as well as intense forms of training she went through since childhood, Robin has gained complete mastery over Rokushiki at age 10, including the ability to use the hidden seventh skill, Rokuougan. She can even greatly enhance her Rokushiki skills by combining them with her Hana Hana fruit, Haki, and Seimei Kikan abilities to increase versatility, as well as using some of the aspects within this style to enhance her other martial arts skills as well. She is also one of the very few people who's highly skilled with a high-level version of Rokushiki that can only be used by those who have complete mastery over Rokushiki and has very proficient skill in Haki. That style is none other than the ancient Hachidenshiki style (Eight Legendary powers). The style is made up of eight techniques (along with a secret "ninth" one). Haki Robin is incredibly proficient at using Haki in high level-form, having almost complete mastery over all 3 types, with Kenbunshoku Haki being her best type. With Busōshoku Haki, Robin can greatly amplify both of her combat skills and DF abilities in many creative ways. It is very beneficial for her DF powers since this form of Haki can be used to bypass the powers of her enemy's DF and the protection it provides. With Kenbunshoku Haki, she can easily predict the movements of her attackers, even while reading a book. This ability also makes it easier for her to locate living targets to sprout extra limbs on since normally, she can't sprout extra limbs on living beings without being able to see them first, but due to the great benefits of Kenbunshoku Haki that she gained from harsh training, she now can. She also can hear the hearts and wills of people, allowing her to read what the person is truly thinking. Seimei Kikan (Life Return) Robin also has great knowledge of and is highly skilled at using Life Return at a very advanced level. With this ability, she is able to control her bodily functions to the point where she can even suppress her "She hulk"-like body and strength to give herself a more slender (and weaker) appearance. Despite being in this weaker form, she is still very strong. She can also use this ability to make her fingernails longer and sharper, along with being able to use it to heal from injuries. ---- ='History'= Nico Robin was captured by the WG at the age of 8 after they destroyed her home with a buster call. Sometime later, she was taken to Marine HQ for interrogation, while being tortured in the process. During the ordeal, Robin was on the verge of a mental breakdown due to the torture and the post trauma disorder she suffered from experiencing the hell that was unleashed on her home, even to point of finding herself wanting to die. But then she remembered the words of her dear friend Saul and her mother Olivia. It was then at that very moment, Robin snaps and screams "I WANNA LIVE", which awakened a hidden power deep within her that was unleashed through her voice. Then after she came back to her senses, she notices all of the interrogators lying on the floor unconscious with foams in their mouths. The soldier outside of the interrogation room who was watching the whole thing through the window was straight up shocked at what happened and came to realize that this girl possess the power of Haoshoku Haki and immediately reported to his superiors about it. News of this incident has spread throughout all of the WG even to the Gorousei. When the Gorousei heard of this news, they debated on whether they should either keep her alive and make use of her for their own ends despite her being an Oharan or have her eliminated immediately. After some intensive debating on the issue, they decided to vote on it. It was 4 to 1, Robin lives. A few days later, the Marines took Robin to Mariejois to meet with the Gorousei. After arriving there, she was escorted to their meeting room and it was there that the Gorousei decided to make her a deal: "Young one, it has come to our attention that you inherited a very special give that only one in a million posses. Join us and serve our purpose for justice, or die with the rest of your foolish people. The choice is yours, child." Robin was going to immediately flat out refuse at first, but then she thinks to herself realizing that this could be her chance to find out why the World Government is so bent on keeping the history of the void century from the public eye that they will even going to great lengths such as killing innocent people to do so, as well as to avenge the death of her people by eventually destroying the World Government from the inside, even if it means becoming one of their lapdogs to do it. With that in mind, the little eight-year old Robin lift her head up looks at the elders straight in the eyes and said "Yes". A set of tear drops of regret fell down from her eyes in the faithful moment. Becoming a "Super Weapon" Originally, she was to be enlisted into the COJ (Children of justice) program, the same program that's in charge of turning orphans into weapons of justice whether as future members of CP9 or a very special division in the Marines. But because of the possible potential that the Gorosei believe that she possessed, she instead was enlisted into the "Super Weapon" initiative, a rarely used special secret black project created by none other than the WG's very own scientist himself, Dr. Vegapunk. Throughout the program, Robin had undergone all sorts of intense training, from being taught many forms of martial arts to mastering her Haki and DF abilities, as well as being used for horrifying experiments that are meant to enhance her mind and body to peak human perfection, enabling her to strengthen herself and learn new abilities at an insanely accelerated rate. She had many teachers, including Garp. (More to be added soon) The ancient Hachidenshiki style One day, both Vegapunk and the Rokushiki founder and grandmaster Rodi came to the underground facility to check up on the 12-year old Robin (who at this time looks like she's 14 due to the side effects of the super enhance serums) who was going through her usual extreme training regimens. Both the two elderly men are very impressed with her progress, even Vegapunk commented that last year during her annual overall check, her douriki was around 4000, which is a huge shock even to him, showing that the serums and bio-genetic enhancements are working better than expected. Then they both he and Roki discussed about the ancient manual of the legendary Hachidenshiki arts (the style that Rokushiki is based off of) that Rodi had in his possession for a very long time but has never been able to fully understood it since its written in an old and forgotten language as he only studied the drawings, which eventually lead him to creating his own modified variation of it and named it the Rokushiki style based off what he learned from it so far. Unbenownst to them, Robin overheard them in secret while washing up from training and became very curious about the language in the manual that her sensei spoke of and devised a plan to get her hands on it so she can study it herself. (More to be added soon) Life as a Cp9 agent The massacre during the Slave liberation About three years later, an incident broke out over at Mariejois where Fisher Tiger was causing chaos and freeing slaves from the Tenryuubito. Desperate to end the crisis quickly, the Gorusei sent 15 year old Robin to take care of it despite Vegapunk's warnings about her not being ready yet. Once she arrived at the city, she spotted Tiger heading to the last slave complex and was on her way to halt and eliminate him, but suddenly she sensed a strong sense of compassion and within his heart, which is a contradiction to what she was told about him in the mission debriefing back at HQ. After an internal debating within herself, she decided to spare the fishman instead and head to the slave complex to warn the nobles. On her way there, she begins to question herself that if sparing the fishman is the right thing to do despite him being the enemy, along with the other reason being that she also detest the Tenryuubito for being such cruel human beings and doesn't mind letting them get what's coming to them, but alas she is a World Government official, thus its her duty to make sure that the Tenryuubito in the last slave complex are safe no matter what she thinks of them. When she finally arrives at the complex to warn them, she instead saw something that she should have never seen: The Tenryuubito at their cruelest! It's like a horror show form hell as she watches the slaves being tortured in the highest degree, from being burned, skinned, and even sliced alive by the Tenryuubito, all who are unaware of what's going on outside. It was at that moment that her Kenbunshoku Haki went out of control as she keeps hearing the cries and agony of the slaves, as well as sensing the evil and vileness in the hearts of the Tenryuubito who are all enjoying the tortures. The overwhelming amount of voices from everyone in the complex has become too much for her to bare, even to the point of collapsing on her knees and leaving herself in tears. When the Tenryuubito and guards finally noticed her at the entrance, they saw the WG emblem on her vest and demanded to know what does the WG peasants want. After several seconds of silence, she lifted her head up and stared at the Tenryuubito with a pissed off look on her face. Then suddenly, using Haoshoku Haki, she made all the surviving slaves fall on the floor unconscious, surprising the Tenryuubito and guards. She then, using Soru and Hirameki, quickly took all the slaves to the room at the corner of the complex, leaving the Tenryuubito and the guards even more confused. Now with only her, the Tenryuubito, and the guards in the main room, the Tenryuubito angrily demand to know why she did this and is it an idiotic order from the world government. With her back turned from them, she answered no and she did this on her own accord as she does not want the slaves (especially the children slaves) to see what's about to take place in a few seconds. The nobles and guards don't know what she means by that. She then asked the whereabouts of their own children with the Tenryuubito replying that they are at the palace, safe and sound. "Good" she replied in an ominous voice. Then suddenly a mysterious dark aura appears around her, creeping everyone out quite a bit. One of them once again asked what's about to happen. She then finally turns around with an angry and demonic look on her face and yelled: "TRUE JUSTICE!!" Robin slaughtered all the Tenryuubito, guards, and even the devil fruit powered mercenaries who were hired as bodyguards by the nobles themselves in the room that night in a terrifying rage. When Tiger finally arrived at the complex, he came in only to find a room full of dead bodies, along with seeing the young Robin, who is now covered in blood, unleashing the fatal blow on the last World Noble. Shocked and horrified, Tiger tried to figure out what the hell happened. Without even turning around to see who just came in, Robin already knew that it was Tiger and told him that the remaining slaves are all at the room on the left, as well as that there is a secret door at the top right of the room behind the statues and that he should take the slaves and go before the marines arrive. Without hesitation, he nodded and went to get the slaves and they all went to the secret exit. Now being the only living person left in the room, she just stood there in the pool of the blood of the lives she took with her own hands, frightened at what she has done and is now trying to figure out what to do before things get worse. She then finally came up with a plan, one that she knew that she'll truly and painfully regret with all her heart, but deep down she knew that it's the only way to cover this up. She first dumped half of the guards and mercenaries outside of the building to make it look like that Tiger defeated them before getting inside. Then she disguised the remaining guards as slaves and decapitated the heads of the already deceased slaves (crying while she does it) so that she can use them as proof that she killed all the slaves that tried to escape. Then finally, she dumped the bodies of the nobles into the ocean behind the complex so it would look like they were killed while trying to escape by swimming their way out of there. When the cavalry finally arrived, they were all shock at what they saw and demand an explanation of what happened. Robin stood silently and walked away, leaving the marines to clean up. When she returned to HQ, she stood before both the Gourosei and the higher ranking Tenryuubito, who angrily demanded to know what took place there. She told them that Tiger had arrived to the complex before she could. When she finally arrived, it was already too late as Tiger has already killed the nobles that were there at the time as well as defeating most of the guards. She then fought with Fisher Tiger but then he manages to escape her somehow due to her having to being forced to kill most the slaves that tried to escape after Tiger had killed the Tenryuubito that were in the complex. She even claims that half of the guards at the place tried to cowardly run away from their duties to protect them which lead to the nobles' deaths so she deems them as weak fools and killed them as well. At first both groups didn't believe her story until she showed a huge sack she had been holding during the whole meeting and took out the heads of some of the slaves as proof. With this, both groups finally came to the conclusion that she truly is very reliable and thus her reputation within the WG has increased dramatically, even to the point of legend, despite not knowing the truth behind the event. Meeting Dragon for the first time At age 18, Robin was sent on an undercover misson to assasinate Dragon, the leader of the revolutionary army. She was sent to the prison island where some of Dragon's followers were heading to. After arriving there before them, she disguised herself amongst the captive so that once they arrive, they will think that she's one of the prisoners and take her with them, that way she will be able to infiltrate their home base. The plan was a success! At the base, she silently made her way to the top floor, defeating all the soldiers along the way as well as commanders, until she finally reached Dragon's lair. She asked him does he have any last words before he dies. He replied with only that he's not planning on dying yet. After a brief silence, they clashed, with neither one of them gaining the upper hand on the other. (More to be added soon) Life as the Marines' "Shadow Admiral" Undercover assinment: Baroque Works (Coming soon) Life as a member of the Goseikishi (Coming soon) ---- ='Extra info'= The Super weapon project The Super weapon project is a secret black project with the purpose of creating the ultimate living weapons of justice with strength, skills, and abilities that surpasses that of the CP9, Admirals, and even the Pacifcas combined. (More to be added soon) Category:Blog posts